


Ливень

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG, Wordcount: 100-500, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Они во Франции, стоит весна, и идет дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ливень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188090) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Описанные в фике события — вымысел чистой воды.

Они во Франции, стоит весна, и идет дождь. Неплохой антураж для первой страницы любовного романа, думает Брэдли — не то чтобы он что-то понимал в любовных романах — если бы не пронизывающие до костей порывы ветра, швыряющие дождевые капли ему в лицо, и то, что он промок до нитки.

Колин на пару ярдов впереди него, когда, услышав ругательства Брэдли, он останавливается и поворачивается. Он стоит в круге света от фонаря с зонтиком над головой. Наверное, одолжил его у кого-нибудь, скорее всего, у Эйнджел, потому что зонта такой веселой расцветки у Колина точно нет. Он выглядит как яркий нелепый цветок, выросший в трещине тротуара. Порыв ветра вывернул черный зонт Брэдли наизнанку, потому они и остановились, хотя он уже отчаялся когда-нибудь увидеть его в прежнем, работающем состоянии. Больше всего зонт напоминает сейчас произведение фантастико-готического искусства, быть может, обезумевшее от боли дерево, простиравшее к небу тонкие, ощетинившиеся тканью металлические ветки.

— Хватит бороться с пришельцем, — кричит ему Колин сквозь завесу дождя. — Ты только взгляни на его антенну — или это усик? Он явно пытается с кем-то связаться. Бежим, пока не прибыла целая армия.

Брэдли смеется, пробегает разделявшие их несколько шагов и ныряет под ярко-красный с желтым зонт.

— А я-то думал, у тебя глаз наметан. Я разочаровался в тебе, Морган.

Дождь барабанит по туго натянутой ткани у них над головой, и лицо Колина очень-очень близко, а их глаза почти на одном уровне.

— Жаль, — тихо говорит Колин. — Мне бы не хотелось разочаровать тебя.

На мгновение Брэдли перестает дышать, потому что выражение глаз Колина почти серьезное.

— Я разочарован до глубины души, — говорит он строго, показывая жалкие остатки своего зонта. — Я думал, ты разглядишь, что это электрический скат от Тима Бертона, ты ведь вроде заявлял, что ты его фанат. Взгляни. Тут и тут — это крылья и хвост, который чуть загибается на конце. Жуууть.

Колин смотрит на него, обеспокоенно сдвинув брови, и в его взгляде мелькает что-то, похожее на жалость.

— Ага, — говорит он, словно успокаивая душевнобольного. — Как скажешь. Идем.

Под одним зонтом идти трудно, хоть они и одного роста. Они постоянно пихают друг друга локтями и плечами, и, с минуту потолкавшись, Брэдли закидывает руку на плечи Колина и заставляет их обоих идти в ногу.

— Вот так. Гораздо лучше. Как по волшебству.

Колин поворачивается к Брэдли вполоборота, взглянув на него искоса с этой своей лукавой улыбкой эльфа.

— Гм, уютно так.

Дыхание Брэдли чуть сбивается.

«Однажды, — думает Брэдли, — однажды он увидит», потому что их лица оказываются слишком близко слишком часто, и Брэдли никогда особо не умел ничего скрывать.

Теперь Колин смотрит прямо вперед, но улыбка все еще освещает его лицо, смягчившись до тени ямочки на щеке и чуть приподнятого уголка рта. И дыхание Брэдли вновь сбивается, потому что нечто, нечто эдакое подсказывает ему, что Колин уже все увидел и теперь только ждет подходящей минуты.

Их обволакивает волна тепла, пока дождь стучит по зонтику и стекает ручьями у них под ногами, и кровь Брэдли поет в такт биению его сердца.


End file.
